Lazos de amistad
by adreul2001
Summary: los eventos ocuriran justo en la liga kalos en la final cuando ash se dará cuenta de lo que siente realmente por serena,esta historia sera drama romance humor/Personajes (ash x serena/satoshi)
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos! Cómo están?... espero que bien … yo aquí les traigo el primer capítulo de _**Lasos de amistad**_

 _ **( )**_ pensamientos

…. …. Narrador

 **Pdta.** Cualquier sugerencia será bien recibida

Sin más que decir les dejo con el primer capitulo

" **Nunca te rindas hasta el final"**

Nos encontramos en la final de la liga kalos donde dos rivales pelean por el título de campeón…

Ash: Vamos greninja usa doble equipo

Alan: Charizard usa garra dragon y elimina esos clones

Ash: Vamos con todo utiliza shuriken

Alan: Lanzallamas …..

Presentador: los dos ataques han colisionado y una pantalla de humo se ah formado!... que es lo que estará pasando ahí dentro!?

Charizard: Peleas muy bien pero esto acaba aquí-gruñendo

Grenija : Eso lo veremos-muestra una sonrisa confiada

…Mientras que en las tribunas…

Bonnie: Van muy igualados hermanó quien crees que gane ¿?

Clemond: No lo sé Bonnie – pensativo-y tu Serena quien crees que gane ¿?

Serena: (…Ash estas tan cerca de lograr tu sueño…y yo seque lo lograras…pero y que será después t…te iras m…me dejaras)

Clemond: Serena!

Serena: Ehhh ¿?... que sucede Clemond ¿?

Clemond: Te estaba preguntando que quien crees que gane?

Serena: Por supuesto que Ash… él se ha esforzado mucho por estar aquí y no se rendirá tan fácilmente; y…yo confió en que el ganara!

Bonnie y Clemond: Tienes razón Serena;" él no se rinde hasta el final"

… De vuelta con nuestro querido pierde ligas y con el Tobias 2.0 versión ultra power…

Presentador: Parece que el combate está muy reñido y…-en eso se escucha una explosión

Ash: Greninja nooo!... ten encuentras bien ¿?

Greninja: Adolorido- asiente con la cabeza

Alan: Ese anillo ígneo fue devastador para greninja me sorprende que aun siga en pie; justo lo que esperaba de ti entonces iré con todo… Charizard Mega Evoluciona!

Ash: nosotros también iremos con todo verdad grenija- greninja y ash levantan sus puños…unen sus dis que vínculos y sale grenija ash…:P

… **10 minutos después de una intensa batalla…**

Presentador: Parece que esto es todo para greninja y para el joven Azavache

 **POV Ash**

Parece que hasta aquí llegue … al final nunca cumpliré mi sueño ya no puedo mas-comienza a apretar su puño ; n…no no soy mas que un fraude será mejor que abandoné todo esto de ser maestro pokemon-llorando

Referi: Greninja no puede continuar el ganador es – en seso fue interrumpido con una vos entre el publico

Serena: Sollozando- Ash no te rindas!...t…tu siempre me enseñaste a seguir adelante a pesar de lo difícil que sea el camino m… me ayudaste a encontrar mi sueño a no rendirme hasta el final – llorando-vamos Ash **"nunca te rindas hasta el final"**

Ash: Serena…- tienes razón nunca debo rendirme hasta el final vamos greninja se que podemos ganar esto solo ágamos un intento

Alan: Muy tarde _ charizard utiliza lanzallamas-decidido

Ash: Greninja pongamos todo en este ata que – shuriken

Presentador: Pero que es lo que esta pasando allí ese shuriken es mas grande de lo normal y tiene un color anaranjado ¡!

Alan: Pero que demonios es eso!

El impacto de los ataque destrullo gran parte de el campo de batalla

Referí: Asombrado Cha… Cha …Charizard no puede continuar y el ganador es greninja por lo tanto el nuevo campeón es Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta

Ash : Lo hice por fin por fin soy el nuevo campeón de kalos –gritando

C. Dianta: Por favor Ash pasa al escenario a recibir tu premio y tu titulo

De camino al escenario

Alan: Wow Ash!.. Me sorprendiste diste un buen combate nunca pensé que me ganarías

Ash: Gracias Alan solo tuve suerte

Alan : Pero que dices eso no fue suerte … en verdad Ash en ese breve momento me superaste pero la próxima vez te ganare

Alan : Eso lo veremos Alan-le da su mano y se despide

 **Escenario**

C Dianta: Toma Ash esta es la prueba de que ganaste la liga – le da un trofeo de oro ….ohh que suertudo es ese mostaza jejeje….

Ash: Gracias a todos los que me apoyaron para llegar hasta aquí sobre todo a una persona muy especial que me apoyo hasta el final gracias… Serena

Serena: Sonrojada –de de nada

Bonnie: Con que especial no Serena – hablo con picardía

Serena: pensando-(Dijo que soy especial para el! Estaré soñando?)

…En un lugar en el estadio o como se llame…

¿?: Parece que ese chico sería una amenaza para nuestros planes n lo crees Alan

Alan: Ya lo es – susurrando

¿?: De cualquier modo si se cruza en nuestro camino lo eliminare personalmente

Ayudante: Señor Lysson todo está listo para nuestra operación **"Renacer"**

Lysson: Sonriendo macabramente- entonces comencemos

Mientras que en los pasillos

Bonnie: Oigan chicos miren ahí viene!

Todos voltean a ver

Clemond: Lo hiciste bien Ash justo lo que esperaba de ti

Ash: Sonriendo-gracias Clemond pero no lo hubiese logrado sin el apoyo de todos ustedes y en especial de Serena eso ultimo lo dijo algo nervioso

Serena : Roja- gracias Ash

Bonnie : Viendo tal situación –Hermano creo que deberíamos ir por allá

Clemond: Por qué?

Bonnie: Tu solo sigue – y se lo llevo arrastrado mientras le giño el ojo a Serena como quien decir que lo aproveches

 **POV Serena**

Pensamientos-(Ash ahora que ganaste la liga que será de nuestro viaje que que será de mi, tan solo te iras y me dejaras y yo sigo aquí sin decirte que te amo)

Serena: Ash…Yo quería decirte que tu

Ash: Que yo que? Serena?

Serena: Que yo te…

Continuara…...

Hola a todos se que dije pubilcaria este fic el 16 de julio pero se me di por adelantarlo un poco .. espero que me dejen sugerencias de que hacer para el siguiente capitulo ( una cap cada semana jejeje) reviews se agraden y por favor aconséjeme que hacer para el próximo cap. sin mas que decir me despido y nos vemos el sábado

…


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos! bueno como ya dije todos los sábados son los caps. y comenzare hoy y quiero a gradecer a: RovSsTv por darme varias ideas para mejorar este fic sin más que decir os dejo con el primer capitulo

" _ **Comienza el ataque del Team Flare"**_

En el anterior capitulo…

Ash yo t…te a…- dijo serena muy roja y nerviosa pero fue interrumpida por

BOM! BOM! BOM!

Pero que fue eso – dijo Ash volteando su mirada hacia Serena – Serena! Te encuentra bien ¡? – dijo Ash muy preocupado

Si Ash estoy bien solamente me hice un raspón no te preocupes – dijo Serena – pero creo que deberíamos ir a ver como se encuentran Bonnie y Clemond no crees Ash ¿?– dijo serena preocupada por la pequeña Bonnie

Tienes razón creo que eso será lo mejor por ahora – dijo Ash- … pensamientos de Ash ( No se por qué pero esto me da muy mala espina.. tengo un mal presentimiento sobre todo esto, espero que no sea asi..)

Ash vamos apresúrate – dijo Serena – si! – respondió Ash

Mientras nuestros dos héroes se dirigían apresuradamente hacia el centro de aquel gran estadio donde se encontraban sus dos amigos … en este mismo lugar **o sea en el centro del estadio** se podía observar a muchas personas inconscientes tras aver sido golpeadas muy salvajemente junto a sus pokemon muy abatidos tirados en el suelo, solo se podía observar a dos personas Clemod y Bonnie que eran arrinconados por un grupo de pokemon junto a los del Team Flare

Team Flare malditos – dijo entre susurros Clemond – que hacen ustedes aquí – dijo Clemond furioso y con la mirada baja

Que acaso no lo ves mocoso – dijo uno de los integrantes del T.F. – vinimos deshacernos de todos ustedes – dijo otro miembro con burla

Por qué – dijo en vos baja pero fue escuchado por uno de los criminales – jajaja pues te lo diré; notros no queremos que estorben en nuestros planes y por eso jejej los vamos a eliminar – dijo aquel criminal con malicia

Pues entonces mi labor como líder de gimnacio es derrotarlos aquí mismo – dijo Clemond con seriedad.

Jajajaj! Perdón escuche bien tu nos vas a derrotar a nosotros se nota que haces buenas bromas dijo – aquel sujeto

No estoy bromeando – dijo Clemond serio – pues demuéstramelo – dijo uno de los criminales y todos los miembros del T.F. presentes comenzaron a atacar a Clemond **Posdata los miembros del T.F presentes contra Clemond eran 4 los demás estaban en otros lugares**

Luxray y Bunnelby salgan – dijo Clemond – MOCOSO! Ahora pagaras por insolente – dijo uno de los criminales

Sal Blastoise – dijo uno de los maleantes – usa hidrobomba – dijo el criminal 1

Luxray esquívalo y utiliza trueno – dijo Clemond – Luxray esquivo el hidrobomba con destreza y lanzo el trueno dejando debilitado a el Blastoise

Maldito como lo esquivo – dijo el criminal 1 ahora veras; trato de golpear a Clemond pero fue detenido por el criminal 2 – déjalo solo tuvo suerte pero esta vez no será así yo mismo lo derrotare – dijo el criminal 2

Adelante Bunnelby – dijo Clemond decisdido a derrotarlo – sal Alakazam- dijo el criminal 2- jajaja esta ves ya no tendrá suerte – dijo el criminal 2 –eso crees no? Entoces terminemos con esto dijo Clemod

Vamos hermanote tu puedes vencerlos- dijo Bonnie alentando a su hermano

Eso are … Luxray usa campo eléctrico – dijo Clemond en eso el lugar donde se están peleando se cubrió de elctricidad – pero que demonios hiciste? – dijo el criminal 1 – solamente acomode el campo de batalla a mi favor ahora el ataque y movimiento de mi pokemon serán mas fuertes- dijo Clemond confiado.

Maldito si crees que con solo con eso nos ganaras estas muy equivocado – dijo el malenate 2

Luxray utiliza rayo – dijo clemond

Alakazam desvía el rayo con psíquico – dijo el criminal 2

Luxray utiliza voltio cruel – dijo Clemond – esquívalo y utiliza – dijo el criminal 2 pero antes de terminar de dar ordenes a su pokemos fue impactado por el voltio cruel.

Termínalo con rayo – dijo Clemond – Alakazam devuelve el ataque utilizando psíquico – dijo el criminal 2 – el ataque impactó de lleno a Luxray; bien lo vencí – dijo el criminal 2

Eso crees – dijo Clemond –por supuesto que lo creo además q… dijo el criminal 2 pero fue interrumpido por el rugido de Luxray que se levanto con ganas de seguir luchando

No no puede ser – dijo el criminal crees que con un solo ataque vencerás a mi luxray – pues estas muy equivocado; luxray acábalo con cola de hierro – dijo Clemond y de un veloz movimiento Luxray dejo debilitado a Alakazam

Estos es imposible – dijeron al mismo tiempo los criminale – no pensé que un líder de gimnasio sea tan fuerte – dijo el criminal 2

Se los advertí ustedes no son rivales para mí – dijo Clemond

Bien hecho hermanote – dijo Bonnie alegre por aqulla victoria

Mientras que el primer criminal o miembro de T.F. se escabullía silenciosamente donde estaba la pequeña Bonnie

Ahora quien de ustedes sigue – dijo Clemond muy Serio pero antes de que alguien respondiese se escuchó un grito

AHHH AYUDA! Por favor hermano ayúdame!- gritaba la pequeña Bonnie a punto de llorar

Suéltala maldito! ella no tiene que ver nada con esto – dijo Clemond furioso – como que no jajaj si ella nos dara la victoria ante ti como podría desaprovechar tal oportunidad – dijo en un tono malvado.

No permitiré que le hagan nada me oyeron Bunnelby usa… - dijo Clemond pero fue interrumpido por una persona que dio un golpe al criminal 1

Ella no tiene que ver nada con esta batalla asi que déjenla- dijo una chica

Pero si es malva – dijo Clemond – por fin obtengo ayuda contra los del T. F. anuqué un poco tarde creo – dijo Clemond feliz de ver a un alto mando

Pero si es … - dijo el criminal 1 – nuestra salvadora Malva , por fin llegaste- dijeron los cuatro miembros a la ves – salvadora acaso t… tu eres… - dijo Clemond

Si soy parte del T. F.( Team Flare) – dijo malva – entonces tu no viniste a ayudarnos – dijo Clemond confundido

No yo vine aquí a derrotarte a ti y los que siguen luchando en este estadio-dijo Malva fríamente y muy decidida – enserio pensaste que venía a ayudarte por favor no me agás reír – dijo Malva en forma de burla. – sal Haudoon y usa lanzallamas –dijo Malva confiada

Luxray utiliza rayo – dijo Clemond

Los dos ataques colisionaron y formaron una cortina de humo

Haudoon utiliza doble equipo –dijo malva confiada – Luxray utiliza rayo en el suelo – dijo clemod con una expresión triunfadora – en eso el suelo comenzó a destruirese y las rocas golpearon a Haudoon

Nada mal – dijo Malva -Usa bola sombra – dijo malva – destrúyelo con voltio cruel – dijo Clemond

Usa cola de hierro – dijo Clemond – sujétalo y no lo sueltes – dijo Malva – justo lo que esperaba Luxray RAYO! – dijo Clemond , el ataque cayo directamente sobre el pokemon de malva dejándolo un poco herido

Me estas dando muchos mas problemas de lo que pensé – dijo Malva – creo que te subestime pero es hora de acabar con esto Haudoon mega evoluciona – dijo malva, y dicho esto mega Evoluciono.

Haudoon usa bola sombra – dijo Malva – esuivalo – dijo clemond con confianza – caíste – dijo Malva burlonamente – usa lanzallamas dijo malva – ordeno Malva

NOO! Luxray – dijo Clemond preocupado por su pokemon

Me diste una buena pelea ehh – dijo Malva – pero al final gane y es hora de eliminar a tu pokemon- dijo malva con malicia

QUE!? – dijo clemond impactado por lo escuchado –lo que escuchaste , tu pokemon morirá – dicho esto Malva ordeno a su pokemon lanazar un hiper rayo.

No lo permitiré – dijo clemond corriendo donde se encontraba su pokemon siendo impactado por el ataque de Haudoon y quedo con heridas muy graves

Valla parece que quiieres morir antes que tu pokemon – dijo Malva fríamente – pues te cumpliré tu deseo - dijo Malva sádicamente

Haudoon usa bola sombra ..MAXIMO PODER! – ordeno Malva

El ataque se dirigió a clemond y se escuchó una explosión

BOOOMMM! Y se levantó una cortina de humo

Parece que esto es todo – dijo uno de los miembros del T.F. – nisiquiera un líder de gimnacio es rival para Malva – dijo otro miembro

En eso se escucho una voz

Esta vivo – dijo el miembro del T.F impactado eso es imposible – dijo otro

Poco a poco se levantaba la cortina de humo hasta que se pudo observar un pikachu con unos cuantos y leves raspones

A… Ash- dijo Clemond aliviado

Tranquilo Clemond – ya vine dijo Ash mostrando una sonrisa

No puede ser pero si es el nuevo campeón de la liga que hace aquí pensé que Alan se encargaría de ti – dijo Malva

Es hora de que paguen por lo que le hicieron a Clemond malditos – dijo Ash furioso

Aquí te espero –dijo malva confiada

 **Continuara….**

Hey por fin termine el cap en mi opinión esta mejor que el primero espero y lo hayan disfrutado reviews se agraden nos vemos el próximo sábado.

Posdata.- Déjenme sus sugerencias para mejorar el cap

CHAITO! xD


End file.
